


Troublé par la certitude

by OiseauVermillon



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Betrayal, Certainty, Community: 31_jours, Doubt, Gen, Loyalty
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OiseauVermillon/pseuds/OiseauVermillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce n'est pas tant la trahison de ses pairs qui le préoccupe, que cette loyauté sans concession, servie toute crue, qui l'interpelle et le tourmente. Shaka, Saga, période pré-montée des marches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troublé par la certitude

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.

**Disclaimer :** L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.

 **Titre :** Troublé par la certitude

 **Rating :** PG

 **Personnages : ** Shaka, Saga

 **Nombre de mots :** 800

 **Notes de l’auteur :** Histoire écrite dans le cadre de la communauté 31_jours sur Livejournal (9 janvier/Loyauté).

 

**Troublé par la certitude**

Shaka émergea, comme engourdi, d’une inconscience qui semblait avoir duré une éternité à ses sens confus. Son corps lui faisait un mal de chien : sa tête le lançait et ses muscles paraissaient avoir subi une crispation au-delà des limites du raisonnable.

Il lui fallut de longs moments avant que sa conscience se reconcentre sur l’environnement familier qu’il reconnaissait peu à peu. Progressivement, ses souvenirs se rassemblaient cependant que sa mémoire recomposait les derniers instants qui s’étaient déroulés dans la salle du Pope.

Le calme, après le déchaînement de puissance suite à sa lutte contre Aiolia, était revenu dans la vaste pièce. Cette sérénité apaisa de nouveau l’esprit de la Vierge, qui retrouva sa quiétude habituelle. Il effectua malgré tout un mouvement de surprise quand, balayant les environs, il prit conscience de l’absence de son adversaire, pour ne percevoir que la seule présence du Pope à travers ses yeux fermés.

La voix de son supérieur, précédant ses interrogations, résonna entre les murs et à travers les hauts plafonds alourdis de fresques et d’étoffes. Il lui expliqua, en termes clairs et rapides, comment le Pope, profitant de l’inattention d’Aiolia tout concentré qu’il était sur son duel avec lui, avait porté son attaque. L’Illusion démoniaque, cette technique effrayante capable de plier n’importe quel esprit à la volonté de la personne invoquant cet arcane.

Et il y avait, dans le calme apparent du Grand Pope, confortablement assis à son siège recouvert de fines dorures et d’entrelacs complexes, quelque chose qui intrigua l’Indien. Une noirceur, infime, imperceptible, qui heurta son aura, et le troubla. Cette charge l’interpella, et pendant l’espace d’un battement de cœur, il fut en passe d’être assailli par le doute, de se dire, face à cette impression de malaise, qu’Aiolia avait… peut-être…

Non.

Il n’y avait pas de place au doute en pareille situation. Le Grand Pope, celui qui les dirigeait depuis tant d’années, celui qui les avait guidés au cours de leur guerre contre les Titans de Cronos. Cet individu, qui était l’égal d’un dieu, ne pouvait être l’objet d’une telle suspicion. Sinon, ne l’aurait-il pas perçu depuis des années ?

« Voilà qui est bien, fit Shaka dans ce qui aurait pu passer pour un sourire. Un châtiment pire que la mort, pour ce traître. Au final, il n’existe pas d’individu plus loyal que celui dont on force l’allégeance.

— Vraiment, Shaka ? rétorqua le Pope d’un air amusé. Qu’en est-il de toi, dans ce cas ?

— Je ne saurais être habité par le doute, ma loyauté vous est acquise.

— N’as-tu donc jamais douté de moi, Shaka ?

— Pas un seul instant. »

Un silence fragile s’installa entre les deux hommes. L’Indien sentait le regard du Pope posé sur lui, lourd. Il le jaugeait, le jugeait, l’estimait. Il demeura calme sous l’examen, aucune lueur d’incertitude ne flottait dans le cosmos paisible de la Vierge.

« Pourtant… »

La phrase demeura en suspens. Shaka releva le menton.

« Oui ?

— Rien qui ne mérite d’être abordé, Shaka. Tu peux aller.

— Comme il vous plaira, Grand Pope. »

***

La présence de Shaka s’était déjà étiolée quand Saga remit son corps en mouvement. Son esprit préoccupé, non par l’irruption d’Aiolia, mais par les propos de l’Indien. Pendant tout le temps qu’avait duré leur bref échange, le Grec avait dû faire mille efforts pour ne pas laisser sortir au grand jour le dégoût que lui inspirait l’attitude de la Vierge, ou pour ne pas faire éclater cette grande colère que suscitaient chez lui ses paroles.

Ses pensées revinrent à Aiolia et à sa tentative de trahison, puis vers Shaka, de nouveau. Ces deux êtres, que rien n’accordait, s’opposaient l’un à l’autre dans son esprit. Ce qui ressortait de pareilles interrogations, c’était ce vivant paradoxe qu’il ne pouvait annihiler comme il l’aurait souhaité. Aiolia, frère de traître, traître lui-même – mais le considérer comme tel ne relevait-il pas d’une ironie mordante, tout compte fait ? –, mais au final, ne lui ressemblait-il pas ? A connaître, comme lui, les affres du doute, les tourments de muettes interrogations. A l’aune de tels éléments, Shaka pouvait-il se targuer d’être un meilleur homme qu’Aiolia ? A ne jamais douter, à ne jamais éprouver ce besoin si humain de remettre en question ce qui de prime abord semblait immuable, pouvait-il donner une valeur réelle à cette certitude dans laquelle la Vierge se drapait ? Que valait donc, la loyauté de Shaka, comparée à la trahison d’Aiolia ?

Les poings de Saga se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs recouverts de velours. C’était bien parce que Shaka ne doutait jamais, que Saga le méprisait autant. Et c’est parce qu’Aiolia avait eu le courage de se dresser face à lui, que le Pope lui vouait une telle estime, comme à cet ami, mort par sa faute et dont son cadet reproduisait les actes.


End file.
